El Rey de la Conga
by Hueto
Summary: un Malfoy sabe bailar más que bien, pero había un código de aburrida etiqueta que no le permitía "mover el bote" por ponerlo de alguna manera. Pon a un Malfoy a bailar Vals, Quickstep, Foxtrot vamos, que a veces podías encontrarle bailando un remix en algún club súper exclusivo, pero... ¿Ritmos Latinos? No. De ninguna manera... a menos que fuera por Narcissa...


**Fickeros y Fickeras... :) éste fic participa en el reto "Descríbeme un baile" del foro "The Ruins" ¿por qué no? otro reto ;D jaja... ¿Qué puedo decir? Son muy divertidos... éste me ha costado lo suyito ¿eh? (la verdad, creo que a todas por lo que he visto :D) Así que espero sus reviews :)**

**H**

* * *

**El Rey de la Conga**

_«El baile se reduce a marchar al compás del ritmo característico, en que alternativamente, en todos los compases pares, se destaca una síncopa que los bailadores subrayan levantando ligeramente una pierna y marcando el golpe con un brusco movimiento del cuerpo.»_

* * *

La fiesta parecía no tener fin. Lucius Malfoy se encontraba cansado, adolorido de los pies a la cabeza y lo peor, con varios cabellos rebeldes fuera de su característica y (no importaba lo que dijeran los demás) varonil cola de caballo. Pero nada podía hacerse por su condición, pues a su pareja, la próximamente Narcissa Malfoy le gustaba bailar, como a todo Black.

La familia de su prometida estaba de manteles largos, por que su hija mayor, (si no contábamos a Andrómeda, y ya nadie lo hacía) se casaba con Rodolphus Lestrange. A él le daba perfectamente igual quién se casara con Bellatrix, lo compadecía, si, pero no le interesaba más allá del sano morbo que provocan éste tipo de eventos, por lo que se había cansado más rápido de discutir el tema que Narcissa.

- ¡Oh Lucius! ¿No te parece increíble que Bella se esté casando con Rod? -

- Lo que me parece increíble es que Bella se esté casando -

- ¡Eres un barbaján! - Lo reprendió ella dándole una pequeña palmada en el brazo. Sin embargo, el rubio no la tomó en cuenta pues lo hizo soltando una de sus risitas.

- ¿Qué te parece si voy a conseguirnos unas bebidas? – Propuso, pensando solamente en escapar de la endemoniada pista de baile.

Narcissa asintió y él se encaminó a donde estaba la mesa del banquete. Pidió al mesero dos copas de vino de veela y acordándose felizmente de las cosas que éste le había hecho pasar en su a penas finalizada juventud, tomó las bebidas.

Ni bien había tomado asiento, cuando una música desagradable y demasiado alegre para él resonó por el salón de los Black, quienes se levantaron de inmediato, niños, ancianos, mujeres y hombres, todos se dirigían a la pista, excepto él y Cissa.

- ¡Conga! - Exclamó ella y le tomó la mano con toda la intención de arrastrar a su prometido a la pista si era necesario. Y vaya que lo era.

- No pienso ir ahí -

- ¿Por qué? -

El rubio la miró con cara sarcástica.

- ¡Ay Lu! - Se rió Narcissa - Todos ya olvidaron aquello - Le aseguró.

- Tal vez ellos lo hayan olvidado. Pero yo no, y no pienso hacer el ridículo frente a tu familia otra vez – Contestó bastante serio el hombre. Recordando la primera vez que había accedido a bailar aquella tontería.

- ¡Lucius! ¡Por favor, todo el mundo ama la conga -

- Evdentemente no -

- ¿No vas a ir a bailar conmigo? - Reclamó.

- No - Aseguró él intentando por todos medios no mirar a su chica a la cara. Sabía que estaba enfadada, pero no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Bien - Espetó su pareja y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa que les habían asignado, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo muy Black.

La fila de conga se había empezado a mover rodeada de confetti y serpentinas que flotaban en el aire moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Narcissa parecía a punto de llorar por no estar ahí. Lucius Malfoy no era la persona más amable, amorosa o cariñosa del planeta, pero a su favor se puede decir que nunca ha tolerado ver a su chica llorar. Así que se levantó con un suspiro derrotado y le extendió la mano a su prometida sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Me concede ésta pieza señorita? - Narcissa le tomó la mano y se paró de un salto exclamando: "¡Conga!"

Y ahí estaba él Lucius Malfoy, con las manos en la cintura de algún Black desconocido intentando seguir un ritmo inexistente entre aquellos sonidos. Narcisa se encontraba detrás de él susurrándole: "¡Uno, dos tres, IZQUIERDO!" "¡Uno, dos, tres, DERECHO!". Sin embargo, él era un caso perdido.

No me malentiendan, un Malfoy sabe bailar más que bien, pero había un código de aburrida etiqueta que no le permitía "mover el bote" por ponerlo de alguna manera. Pon a un Malfoy a bailar Vals, Quickstep, Foxtrot vamos, que a veces podías encontrarle bailando un remix en algún club súper exclusivo, pero... ¿Ritmos Latinos? No. De ninguna manera un Malfoy se pondría olanes en los brazos y bailaría mambo No. 5, o un sombrero con plumas para bailar samba o salsa. De ahí que el gran Lucius Malfoy no pudiera levantar el pie correcto en el momento correcto ni avanzar sin tropezarse, por más que quisiera evitarlo, terminó cayendo como la última vez que lo había intentando, y llevándose a gran parte de la fila con él.

* * *

Un rubio con cara de concentración se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, deseando acabar pronto de revisar sus finanzas. Estaba harto de estar ahí, desde las diez de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. Pero alguien tenía que manejar los negocios que pagarían su boda con Narcissa Black. Estaba feliz, si, pero también algo fastidiado con los preparativos. Lo bueno era que su futura esposa sabía que a él no le interesaban esas tonterías del color de los manteles y la cantidad de flores que habría, y rara vez lo molestaba al respecto.

Su mal humor no disminuiría pronto, pues cuando saliera de su despacho, tendría que soportar la tortura que suponían sus clases de conga... Si, hasta él mismo se avergonzaba (cosa que no reconocería ni a punta de varita).

No había persona más irritante en todo el universo que el sr. Cortez. Éste semi-hombre insistía en gritarle que debía encontrar su ritmo interior y que dejara salir el "sabor" que todos llevamos dentro, a qué se refería con eso, Lucius nunca se enteraba.

A pesar de todo, sentía que iba progresando, hace varias clases que no se caía, y un memorable martes, había levantado la pierna que era en el momento que era, ganándose una efusiva felicitación de su mentor.

¿Que por qué se tomaba tantas molestias en aprender a bailar algo tan mundano como la "conga"? Bueno, porque era un baile muy popular entre la familia de Narcissa, y era un requerimiento para casarse con ella, aunque nadie se lo había dicho en voz alta era obvio que muchos le reprochaban el no saber bailar en ésa fila del infierno, sobretodo la gente a la que había tirado. Pero éso se acabaría... Lucius Malfoy no era el bufón de nadie...

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, se acordó del día en que le contó a Narcissa sus planes de tomar clases de conga:

_- ¿Clases de... Conga? - Había repetido ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Bueno, al menos había tenido la desencia de no carcajearse en su presencia._

_- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Todo el mundo toma clases de baile –_

_- Pero… es que… la conga… Lucius, la conga es muy fácil de bailar – Le decía la rubia luchando por no reirse._

_- Para ti tal vez… - Dijo él en un susurro casi inaudible._

_- ¿Por qué estás tomando clases? –_

_- Por que de seguro querrás bailarla en nuestra boda –_

_Se produjo un silencio. Narcissa parecía estar sopesando lo que le había dicho. Se acercó a él, le dio un casto beso el los labios y dijo:_

_- Te amo –_

_Lucius se quedó frío un rato. Si bien era cierto que él y Narcissa no se casaban por que tenían sino por que querían, los "te amo" eran escasos en su relación... _

_- Yo también - Gruñó. Aún no se sentía del todo cómodo expresando sus emociones así, como si nada. Le habían dicho que mostrar tus sentimientos es mostrar debilidad, es darle al enemigo un arma para masacrarte... pero también le habían dicho que bailar con las caderas no es de hombres y... bueno, agradecía a los dioses que los Black no fueran fanáticos del cha cha chá o cualquier otro baile que lo hciiera ver más afeminado._

* * *

Se encontraba retorciendo las manos tanto, que le dolían. Había hecho y deshecho el nudo de su corbata (ante la mirada nerviosa de su madre) y había ido al baño más veces que en toda su vida. Pero todo había valido la pena, la ceremonia había sido hermosa, decorada con Narcissos blancos, y un brillo dorado se extendía por la carpa, provocado por miles de hadas amarillas.

Pero nada de éso le había preocupado en lo más mínimo, sabía que sería así, sabía que Narcissa y él no tendrían problemas en el altar, porque confiaba en ella y en su gusto decorativo. Y porque desde que la vió caminando hacia él, con ése vestido blanco, supo que nada podía salir mal.

Bailó con ella hasta la saciedad, sin recordar lo que se le venía encima... hasta que se le vino...

"Do the conga" de "Black Lace" resonó en el jardín de los Malfoy, y el novio respiró hondo antes de ponerse frente a la fila de conga y reunir a los invitados para que le siguieran.

La mayoría de los Black, que se habían levantado a bailar le sonrieron sarcásticos. Pensaban seguramente, que era muy osado y muy idiota. La mayoría de los Malfoy por otra parte, lo miraban incrédulos, pues no era propio de un Malfoy ser el centro de semejante espectáculo. Pero lo único que Lucius veía, era la hermosa sonrisa de su mujer al ponerse detrás de él y comenzar a bailar, ésta vez no tuvo que susurrarle instrucciones al oído, por lo que se limitó a decirle cuánto apreciaba lo que había hecho. Lucius apretó su mano y le dijo:

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por tí... Te amo Cissy -

- Yo también te amo... mi Rey de la Conga -

Aquella vez, había sido una de las contadas que todos habían visto a Lucius Malfoy sonreír de verdad...

El resto es historia... las clases dieron frutos... Lucius Malfoy se convirtió en el Rey de la Conga (Título que le había pertenecido al joven Sirius Black) y después de la guerra, le enseñó a su hijo todo lo que sabía... y los Malfoy fueron reyes de la conga por generaciones y siguieron con la tradición Black de bailarla en todo evento importante...

Sólo me queda decir... ¡Larga vida al Rey!

* * *

**Me he divertido haciéndolo, pero la verdad es que repito que asuu! describir un baile no es tan fácil como suena... en fin :) gracias por leer :D**

**p.d. Sé que mi Lucius y mi Narcissa no son para nada lo que pinta Rowling, pero entiendan que me tocó la conga jajajaja... y pues además según yo tendrán unos 18 o 19 cuando se casaron y NADIE al menos que yo conozca, es muy maduro a ésa edad... aunque tenga que manejar los negocios de su padre... **

**H**


End file.
